Anger Management
by DrgnTmr
Summary: Alecea, Malik, and Bakura are up to their old tricks. Written by Bakura the TR.


Anger Management  
Chapter 1: The Fly  
  
Introduction: Me, Malik, and Bakura are at a very fancy restraunt...  
  
Me: Nice place, huh...  
  
Bakura: Sure. If you are a snob...  
  
Malik: Good one. slaps five  
  
Me: Yea, true, this is a fancy restraint, so mostly rich snobs come here...  
  
Bakura: HeeHee  
  
A Waiter walks up and says  
  
Waiter: what would two Gentlemen and a lady like to eat?  
  
Malik: Hee Hee takes control of his mind  
  
Waiter: The specials for today are starts saying random thingsPokemon, Flowers and water and for drinks there is blah, blah and blah....  
  
Me: death glare at malik  
  
Malik: stops Mind control : -(  
  
Bakura: MWHAHAHAHAHA starts laughing really hard and can't stop but finally stops  
  
Me: Immature scoffs  
  
Waiter: I'm sorry I don't what happened...there is soup, salad and spaghetti and the drinks are grape juice, wine and any kind of soft drinks...  
  
Malik: perks up spaghetti YUMMMMMM SPAGHETTI goes crazy  
  
Me: You're Crazy...Ummmmm Salad and grape juice...  
  
Malik: I'm a chicken!  
  
Bakura: Baka...I want soup and don't mess it up or else oh and a coke...  
  
Waiter: and you?  
  
Malik: Eggs gets out of crazy state SPAGHETTI  
  
Me: Tell him your drink...  
  
Malik: Wine...  
  
Waiter: Ummmmmmmm How old are you?  
  
Malik: HOW DARE YOU ASK MY AGE!!!  
  
Waiter: I-I-I'm sorry...  
  
Malik: I'm just kidding pal I'm 16...  
  
Waiter: You're too young to have wine...  
  
Malik: FINE! Grape juice pouting  
  
Me: I'm hungry...  
  
Bakura: Get the food already...  
  
Malik: Yea get the food...  
  
Waiter: Yes sirs and mam...  
  
Bakura: Finally!!!  
  
20 Minutes later  
  
Waiter: Who had the Salad?  
  
Me: I Did!!!  
  
Waiter: Soup?  
  
Bakura: I did mortal...  
  
Waiter: OK...Spaghetti?  
  
Malik: MEEEEE  
  
Waiter: Here you go...Call if you need anything...  
  
Me: I have to go to the rest room to wash my hands...  
  
1 Minute later  
  
Bakura: THERES A FLY IN MY SOUP!!!!!!!!  
  
20 seconds later  
  
Waiter: oh my goodness I'm sorry we will get you some in return...  
  
Bakura: NO IT TAKES TO LONG!!!!  
  
Waiter: Calm Down...Take Deep Breaths InhaleExhale  
  
Malik: Seconds Please!  
  
Waiter: Sorry no seconds...turns back to Bakura Sir, calm down...  
  
I come back from the rest room and see Bakura  
  
Me: Bakura calm down please!  
  
Bakura: NO!!!MIND CRUSH!  
  
I shrug and sit down  
  
Waiter: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Bakura: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Random Lady: FREAK!!!  
  
Bakura: MIND CRUSH!!!  
  
Random Lady: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Malik: HAHAHAHA  
  
Random Dude: Weird!!!  
  
Bakura: Where is the cook!!!  
  
Random Dude: Like, I'll tell you...  
  
Bakura: smirks Malik would you like to do the honor?  
  
Malik: My pleasure...  
  
Random dude: n-n-noooo he's in there....  
  
Malik: Thanks...  
  
Random dude: Whew...  
  
Malik: oh yea...one more thing.......MIND CRUSH!!!  
  
Malik & Bakura: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Me: Amateurs scoffs  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen   
  
Cook: humming  
  
Bakura Bangs in the kitchen  
  
Bakura: through gritted teeth I...HAVE A FLY...IN...MY SOUP!!!  
  
Cook: Well, I'll make you some more...  
  
Bakura: NO! MIND CRUSH!!!  
  
Cook: O.O NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Me: under breath baka...yells Bakura!!! Come Here!!!  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Me: Because I Said So!  
  
Bakura: walk to her what do you want?!  
  
Me: Let's go to Burger World... starts heading out the door  
  
Malik: What...no more spaghetti?  
  
Me: No, sorry Malik...glares at Bakura someone just ruined our Dinner!  
  
At Burger World  
  
Malik: pouting I want spaghetti...  
  
Me: I know you do, I'm sorry...  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Me: Well I'm done eating, so I'll head home.  
  
Bakura: Don't leave, have some more of the "Best Burger in Town"!  
  
Me: No, I'm going home to eat the salad I would be eating now if someone glares at Bakura didn't Ruin our dinner!  
  
leaves  
  
On the Phone  
  
Me: Yeah...ok....lets do that...ok...Talk to you tomorrow...ok...Bye. Hangs Up  
  
Next Day, at Bakura's House  
  
Bakura: So...what do you want to do?  
  
Malik: I don't know...  
  
Me: Malik, how about we go to that place that we were talking about on the phone?  
  
Malik: Yeah, that's a great Idea! smirks  
  
Bakura: What are you two up to?  
  
Me: Let's go!  
  
Bakura: FINE! DON'T TELL ME THEN!!! 


End file.
